The Way They Should Be
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Lucas and Brooke have had a rocky relationship. So, this is my take of how things should have gone during the school shooting and what should have happened afterwards.
1. Chapter1 My Hero

The Way They Should Be

My Hero

* * *

Lucas and Nathan got off the bus and watched as kids ran out of the school, some screaming, many others had tears in their eyes and some were on their cellphones shouting things about guns. Lucas and Nathan exchanged glances and then turned at the sound of their names. Mouth and Haley were dragging behind what appeared to be an injured Peyton. They, too, were crying as the made their way towards the two shocked boys.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan exclaimed as he wrapped Haley up in his arms after she and Mouth helped set Peyton down on the sidewalk.

Mouth and Lucas immediately tending to her, as Hayley explained all that was going on.

Haley managed to get out through tears. "Jimmy just came out of nowhere and pulled out a gun and started shooting. After that everything was in chaos, we all ran for our lives. Peyton got shot in the foot so Mouth and I had to help her."

This was when Lucas finally started looking around for a familiar face, but not seeing it anywhere. "Where's Brooke?" He swallowed his dread, hoping beyond belief that his pretty girl was safe.

Peyton sobbed, her hands on Lucas' arms tightening. "S-she was right behind us."

Lucas' whole demeanor changed, he quickly stood, detaching himself from Peyton as she tried to grab at his arms. "Lucas!" The blonde shouted after him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Luke," Nathan called after him. "where are you going?"

Lucas wasn't listening, all he could think about was Brooke. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Had she somehow gotten away and he just couldn't find her? The worry and dread were tearing him apart. But something in the back of his head told him she was in the school. And he was going to find her.

...

...

...

There were backpacks and books strewn out all over the hall. There were empty bullet holes in the walls and lockers. His breathing became shallow when he started hearing someone talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they sounded frantic. He turned the corner and what he saw made his heart stop. "B-brooke?" He gasped, his eyes zeroing in on his pretty girl, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Jimmy was leaning over her, talking to her, only standing when he noticed Lucas stepping closer.

"Stop!" Jimmy exclaimed, pointing the gun at Lucas with his bloodied hands.

"Jimmy," Lucas whispered, his words thick with suppressed sorrow. "she's hurt."

Jimmy started shaking. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shoot her... or Peyton."

Lucas choked back a sob, unable to keep his eyes off his girlfriend. She was laying prone on the floor, barely breathing. "T-that's okay. Can you just let me take Brooke to get help?"

"No!" Jimmy shouted, fear coating his words. "You can't!" He was trembling as he held the gun pointed at Lucas.

"Jimmy, please." Lucas begged, taking careful steps closer to Brooke. "She'll die." The word sounded like tar on his tongue, and it made his stomach tremble with sickness. "At least let me go to her, to stop the bleeding. Please."

Jimmy looked to be in confusion and distress as he let the gun drop to his side and he wiped his brow with the other hand. After a moment he finally nodded and waved Lucas over.

Lucas took no time in shrugging off his jacket and running towards Brooke, immediately covering her bullet wound on her abdomen with the jacket, to try and stop the bleeding as best as he could. He lifted her head and gently set in on his knee, shaking her shoulder slightly to try and get her to wake up. "Brooke?" He said, voice hoarse from suppressed tears. He was starting to fear the worst when she didn't reply, his heart dropping and tears springing to his eyes. "Brooke!" He shook her harder, sighing in relief when she blearily started to open her eyes.

"Lucas?" She whispered in a daze.

"I'm here, pretty girl." He said reassuringly, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Luke, I'm scared." She whispered, pain lacing every word as she sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I know, baby." He said, kissing her cheek. "Everything will be okay." He told her, trying to make himself believe it also when he turned around and noticed Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. "I promise," he told her as he turned back to look at her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She gave a strained smile and reached out to caress his cheek. "My hero."

"Don't thank me until I get you out of here." He whispered against her ear as he lifted her into his arms and held her against his chest, his arms under her knees and behind her back.

Brooke gasped in pain and wrapped her arms tightly around Lucas' neck as he carried her down the hall, Jimmy nowhere to be seen. "L-luke, I l-love you." She whispered hoarsely. "I-I love y-you so much." She cried, tears falling down her cheeks slowly.

"I love you too, pretty girl. But don't talk as if your not going to make it." He demanded. "I'm going to get you out of here, and I'm never, ever going to leave you. You understand me. You're going to get out of here, and we're going to be happy with each other." He reassured, kissing the side of her head as he saw the doors to the exit come closer.

"Luke... i-it hurts." She whispered, her head lolling to the side, her hair falling over her face.

"I know baby, just hold on a little bit longer." Her urged quickly, his steps growing fast as he noticed that she wasn't responding as much and her eyes were fluttering. "Brooke," He gasped, as she completely went limp in his arms. "Brooke, baby, wake up!" He said as he slammed his way out of the school, cops and ambulance completely surrounding him. He wasn't even paying attention, all he could focus on was the girl being lifted out of his arms and placed on a stretcher. Everything around him was moving so fast, he didn't even notice the police coming up to him like he was some criminal all he could do was do what they said.

* * *

Lucas sat in the waiting room, his hands clutching strands of his hair as he waited with bated breath on news on what was going on with his Brooke. His girl was in there suffering and he was left sitting out in the waiting room, thinking and expecting the worst.

"She's going to be fine, Luke." Haley reassured, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"You didn't see her." Was all he could say as he ran a hand over his face, as if to wipe off the exhaustion.

"Hey, I brought coffee." Peyton said as she limped over to them with a couple coffees.

"What are you doing, the doctor told you to not walk so much." Haley chastised as she hurried to help Peyton, Lucas unable to do anything but sit in the same spot he's been in for hours.

"Has anyone come out yet?" The blonde asked, going to sit next to Lucas, nervously eying him as she watched him stare emotionless at the far off wall.

Haley shook her head. "Sadly, no. And they won't tell us anything that's wrong with her either, because we're not "family"."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. "We're as good as her real one. Here Lucas," she whispered, handing him the small cup of coffee. "drink it. It'll keep you awake, you look like your about to pass out."

Lucas snapped out of his daze and look at the hand that was holding his against the coffee cup. For some reason he got the feeling that Peyton was just trying to touch him, to get some comfort of her own, but right now he was as good as dead as long as he didn't know what was going on with his girl. He was so worried, he'd never been so scared in his life, he was only thankful enough that the police let him ride in the ambulance with Brooke. But then he was immediately pulled away from her when the doctors ushered her into the ER and made him stay back in the waiting room. Ever since then they've been keeping him out of the loop and he couldn't stand it.

So desperately he wanted to see how she was doing, if she was okay. To at least know if she was going to make it. His pretty girl had been shot... Those thoughts kept ringing in his head and he couldn't stop them. What if she died? What would he do? They had just gotten back together after his screw up with Peyton, he hadn't even had time to make everything up to her.

"Are any of you related to Brooke Davis?"

Everyone stood up and Haley was the one that quickly answered. "I'm her sister."

The doctor nodded. "Do you want to talk alone?"

Haley shook her head. "No, they can stay. They're practically family." She said softly, knowing for a fact she wasn't a good liar and that if she said too much it might become obvious.

"Well, we stopped the bleeding and took the bullet out. She was in a dyer situation, but she pulled through and made it to where we could make her stable. She's going to be sore for a long while but she'll pull through.

There was a wave of sighs from the group of teens. "Can we go see her?" Lucas asked, his voice thick.

The doctor nodded. "One at a time though." And then he left.

Haley turned to Lucas and Peyton. "Why don't you go first, Lucas. We'll wait here until Nathan comes."

Lucas nodded and headed towards the room where Brooke was, hoping she'd be awake so he could talk to his pretty girl. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, hating the sterile walls and smell of antiseptic. The monitor hooked up to Brooke was beeping at a steady rate, which made Lucas all the more uncomfortable, but also somewhat at peace. He was glad to know that his girl was going to be safe and was going to make it through.

"Broody." Brooke whispered hoarsely with a soft smile.

"Brooke," he sighed with relief, reaching her side and kissing her on the lips. "you have no idea how worried I was." He whispered against her mouth, pushing back a few loose strands of hair so he could see her eyes.

"Pretty worried, I can imagine." She giggled, rubbing his cheek affectionately. "Thanks for being my hero, Lucas." She said softly. "I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you. I love you."

Lucas smiled, giving her another kiss. "I love you too, pretty girl. You have no idea how much."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm newly acquainted with the whole One Tree Hill fan-base, but I've always been a fan of Brooke and Lucas, and I was so disappointed with how a lot of things happened with their relationship. I felt like there was a lot of loose ends and I just really don't like Peyton ending up with Lucas. So the way I'm going to do this, is by asking those who read this to give me a part of the show that somehow should have had a Brucas moment but didn't, and I'll write it out. It's going to be a bunch of one-shots, but if you want to make this into a continuous story, I can do that too. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own One Tree Hill or the actors/actresses**

**Jung-Hee**


	2. Chapter2 True Colors

The Way They Should Be

True Colors

* * *

Brooke looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when she saw her lovable boyfriend. "Broody!" She giggled at the sight of him as she took a bite out of her ice scream that the hospital gave her for dessert.

"Cheery!" Lucas called back with equal enthusiasm as he walked to her side and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry I'm late, but coach held us up for a little while longer to tell us that we won't have practice for a while. To give us all time to recover and stuff." He explained with a shrug, not willing to tell her what really was going on outside of the hospital.

He wasn't ready to tell her that Keith had gone into the school thinking he was still in there, and that Jimmy had shot him and then shot himself, killing them both. Nor was he going to tell her that when he went to take Peyton home she had kissed him, leaving him confused and upset that she would do that to her best friend, who was in the hospital with a bullet wound in her gut's, boyfriend.

"I've missed you." Brooke said with a warm smile. "I'm glad you came to see me." She winked her twinkling brown eyes at him and gave him a dimpled grin. "

"I've missed you too, pretty girl. You have no idea, and I can't wait to get you out of here so I can have you all to myself again." He told her, taking her cheek in the palm of his hand and moving forward to kiss her on the mouth.

The brunette moaned. "Is that a promise?" She teased.

Lucas nodded with a groan, taking no time in slamming his mouth against hers, kissing her with as much passion and pent up frustration as he could possibly muster. "You have got to get out of here." He gasped, gently taking his hand and softly rubbing her abdomen. "What did the doctor say?"

She shrugged. "They told me I can go home tomorrow, just as long as I rest and not do too many strenuous things..." She paused with a teasing grin. "Which, unfortunately for you, means no sex."

Lucas gaped. "You're kidding."

Brooke shook her head with a laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her neck and face lovingly.

"Hey- Uh, sorry."

Both Lucas and Brooke turned to look at Peyton as she stood in the doorway to Brooke's room. "P Sawyer!"

Lucas moved closer to Brooke apprehensively, he hadn't really talked to Peyton since the incident, nor was he really in the mood to do so. He hoped Peyton wouldn't try to say something and ultimately upset Brooke. He cared about Peyton, sometimes more than he should, but he loved Brooke more than ever and after experiencing a situation that could have taken Brooke out of his life for good, he wasn't ready to experience life without her, yet.

"I just came to see how you were doing, and to leave you some Cosmos. I know you're probably bored out of your mind in here." Peyton said nervously, avoiding Lucas' eyes.

Brooke giggled softly. "Only when Lucas isn't around. But he's been an amazing boyfriend, and hasn't left my side since I got in here." She caressed his cheek affectionately and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Peyton cleared her throat awkwardly and set the magazines down on the side table. "I-I'll just go, I'll see you later Brooke." She didn't even give Brooke enough time to say goodbye before she was swiftly out the door. Leaving the two teens behind in confusion. Lucas swallowed thickly and stood. "Hey I forgot to tell her to make sure she gets your homework from class," he lied. "I'll be right back."

Brooke blinked in surprise as she watched him run out looking down at her hands in confusion. "...Peyton's not in any of my classes."

* * *

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted as he chased after the blonde, who was walking quickly towards the elevator.

She turned around at the sound of his voice, and couldn't help but smile as he ran up to her out of breath. "Lucas?"

"Look, Peyton, whatever happened yesterday. I want you to keep it from Brooke. She doesn't need to know what happened." He told her smoothly.

She frowned, her stomach dropping. "What?"

"It didn't mean anything, you just did it because you were scared and overwhelmed." He urged, looking her deeply in the eyes, willing her to agree. "Brooke's under a lot of stress right now and it's not good for her, you know? She doesn't need something meaningless as a simple kiss between us to get in her way."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas was practically slapping her feelings back in her face, without even a bat of the eye. Like he didn't care that she laid her heart out on the line for him with that kiss. She bared all her feelings to him with that kiss, and he was taking it as if it was just something meaningless. "R-Right." Was all she could utter as he slapped her on the shoulder like a friend would to another and then turned and started walking back towards Brooke's room.

"Lucas!" She shouted after him, swallowing and walking towards him with urgency. He turned around with a small, questioning smile, and she couldn't turn back now as she grabbed him by the shoulders and planted one right on his mouth, again.

Lucas didn't even have time to push her away before they heard someone come up behind them and yank him back harshly. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Nathan snapped, slamming Lucas against the wall angrily and taking Peyton by the shoulder and shoving her, gently, away from them.

"Wait, Nate, it's my fault." Peyton tried to explain.

But nothing was ignoring her. "You have a lot of nerve, you know that." Nathan directed towards Lucas. "Your girlfriend just got shot, and here you are making out with her best friend right outside of her hospital room. That's a new low, even for you, Luke."

"Nathan, I swear. I know it looks bad, but she kissed me. It meant nothing!" Lucas exclaimed, trying to shove Nathan away before Haley decided to tell Brooke exactly what was going on. "You have to believe me. I would never do that to Brooke."

"You've done it once before with, oh yeah! Peyton!" Nathan exclaimed, pointing at the blonde that was almost in tears. "How could you do that to her again?"

"N-Nathan," Peyton cried. "Lucas is right, it's all my fault, I kissed him and he was about to push me away before you came. I- I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just overwhelmed... I'm sorry, I gotta go." She limped her way back to the elevator and immediately disappeared behind the doors.

Haley shook her head in disappointment as she watched the blonde walk away, knowing for a fact this wasn't going to be the last time Peyton tried to get in between Brooke and Lucas' relationship. It just how it was between the three. Peyton was never going to be able to let him go until she got her chance, but she feared Lucas was never going to give her a chance. Something big was going to happen. She just didn't know what.

"Please don't say anything about this to Brooke." Lucas begged, looking between Haley and Nathan.

"You can't keep this from her, Luke." Haley said in disappointment, shaking her head, not able to believe what Lucas just said. "I can't believe you would even suggest that you keep something like this from Brooke, you know what would happen if she found out that you kissed Peyton, again, and kept it from her. We'd all be out of a relationship with Brooke Davis!" She hissed, pushing her finger against his chest roughly.

Lucas rubbed his chest, sighing at his best friend. "I'll tell her, I promise. Just not right now. There's too much going on and she doesn't need to know about that. I still haven't told her about Kieth or Jimmy, yet." He told them.

"Luke," Nathan said, crossing his arms angrily. "you're really failing as a boyfriend right now."

"Don 't remind me, okay. I know what I've done is wrong, alright. I know. But I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean for Peyton to kiss me. In fact, she did it to me yesterday and I came out here to tell her it meant nothing and that she shouldn't have done it in the first place, as soon as I walk away she calls me and launches herself at me, I couldn't even react before Nathan was pulling us apart. If you didn't have your head up in the clouds, you would have noticed!" He stated resolutely.

Haley covered her mouth in disbelief. "Why would Peyton do something like that, knowing you're with Brooke, especially after you risked your life yesterday going to save her. She should know that you'd never leave her... Right?"

Lucas glared. "Of course I'd never leave her!"

"Well, good. That settles everything. For now, let's just forget about everything and go check on her, okay." Nathan said, taking Haley by the shoulders and leading them towards Brooke's room.

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Not able to believe that Peyton would stoop so low and betray her friend like that, and to betray his trust. A part of him loved Peyton, but the other part of himself knew that nothing good would come from ever being with Peyton. He had promised he never cheat on Brooke again, and he wasn't about to lose her again because of his stupidity. There was already enough going on in their lives, they didn't need this to get in their way either.

With that in mind, Lucas crossed the hall and made his way to Brooke's room also.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is a short chapter, but I'm still getting into the swing of things and I didn't want to write too much and you guys not like it. To be totally honest I'm still in the dark about where I'm going I just know that after the shooting everything turned to pot in the series and I want to make things go different, still keep the basic storyline, but I'm a true believer in everything Brucas, and to be totally honest, I think they were always supposed to stay together. **

**Now please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I love all of you guys who left favorites, and follows, especially reviews. You guys are absolutely brilliant. Please overlook any mistakes I made. **

**If you want anything to happen from different seasons let me know, I'll try to add them in. Like I said, this is my view of how the series should have went. **

**Thanks again, **

**Jung-Hee!**


	3. Chapter3 Aftermath

**_The Way They Should Be_**

**_Aftermath_**

**_._**

Brooke rolled her eyes as Lucas rounded the car and helped her out, leading her to her house. "Not that I'm not loving the attention, Luke, but seriously, stop being so worrisome. You're driving me bonkers!" She exclaimed, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him playfully.

Lucas took her by the waist and caressed her sides. "I'm sorry I'm being a little over protective."

She raised a brow in skepticism. "A little?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes and rolled them. "Okay, a lot. But I'm just making sure you're all right."

Brooke smiled warmly at him and reached up to kiss his lips softly. "I understand. Now," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards the front door. "The doctor said that I could skip school for a little while, but we both know I'm not going to do that. So, why don't you arrange it so you can spend the night with me and we can prepare each other for school tomorrow." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and he had no choice but to relent.

"You do know my mom is not going to buy that for a second." He told her as he wrapped her up in his arms gently.

Brooke smiled and looked down. "It's probably not a good idea to ask you to leave her right now, is it?" The funeral for Kieth had just ended not but a few hours ago, and she knew that Karen was still in mourning for her lost love.

Lucas sighed and rested his chin on her head. "Probably not, considering the situation. Would you like to stay over at my place? I'm sure my mom could use your company; she really likes you."

Brooke pulled away and smiled as she met his pretty blue eyes. "You really think she'll let me stay over?"

"It's never stopped you before." He reasoned with a shrug.

She smiled beseechingly and fluttered her eyelashes. "This is true. Well, what are we waiting for." She dragged him into her house, closing the door behind them as they went to gather her stuff.

…

…

…

"Thanks for letting me stay, Karen." Brooke said as she hugged Lucas' mom.

"It's no problem Brooke." She met eyes with her son and smiled at him reassuringly as she tightened her arms around the brunette before pulling away. "How are you feeling; any pain?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around her middle and shook her head. "Nope, not yet, thankfully."

"That's good, I'm going to get back to the diner, I left Haley there alone for a little too long. You two be good, I'll see you around dinner."

They both nodded and watched her leave before they met eyes with each other. "I'm surprised she's already back to work." Brooke said, walking towards Lucas' room.

Lucas looked back towards the door and nodded. "Yeah, I think she's just trying to keep her mind off everything, you know?"

Brooke bit her lip. "I'm so sorry this had to happen, Luke." She whispered gently, taking his hand and lacing her fingers around his.

Lucas shook his head and moved the hair out of her face. "Don't apologize, I'm just glad you are okay."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I'm more than okay, now that I'm with you."

* * *

**_A/N: To say the least, I'm trying very hard not to delete this story. Only because I'm having terrible writers block, but I know I can get somewhere with this, I just don't know what. If you guys have any ideas, please share, and I will give credit to all who do. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for this lousy chapter, but I thought something would be better than nothing at all. _**

**_Thanks again. _**

**_Jung-Hee_**


	4. Chapter4 Secrets Out

_**The Way They Should Be**_

_**Secrets Out**_

* * *

"You kissed Peyton." It was said more as a statement than a question, considering who she just heard the news from.

Lucas nodded his head in regret and shame. "Yes, but she kissed me, I didn't kiss back. As soon as it happened I pushed her away. You have to believe me, Brooke. I wouldn't do something like that to you again." He pleaded, taking her hand into his and pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her shoulder.

"How could she do something like this to me?" Brooke said, hurt lacing every word as she held herself back from wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

Lucas didn't know what to tell Brooke; he was angry at Peyton. He hadn't said one word to her since that day in the hospital, he ignored all her calls and texts and didn't answer any of her messages on the computer. He was completely avoiding her. "I don't know why she did it. I'm sorry, I should have told you right after it happened, but you were still recovering and I didn't want to give you something else to stress about.

Brooke finally relented and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she took in his sent. "You promise nothing else happened? That she kissed you and you pushed her away?"

Lucas nodded against her shoulder. "I promise, I told you everything that happened. I wouldn't cheat on you again, pretty girl."

Brooke nodded and kissed his cheek. "I believe you, broody."

...

...

...

Peyton stared off into space when she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was Lucas she immediately scrambled to the door and opened it, her face falling as she saw Brooke standing before her, looking none too happy. "Brooke, hey, what's up?"

In reply to Peyton's question, Brooke's fist shot out and she punched the blonde right in the nose. "You slut! I thought you were my friend, how could you kiss my boyfriend again, after I had been in the hospital, recovering from a gunshot wound!?"

Peyton's eyes welled up with tears as she realized the Lucas told Brooke about the kiss. "Brooke, you have to let me explain..."

"Explain what? What, Peyton, what could be so important that she would betray me like this, again!"

Peyton bit her lip and held on to her cheek as more tears fell down from her eyes. "I love, Lucas."

Brooke stilled and back away from her friend as if she had been punched in the gut. "What?"

Peyton bit her lip and stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry, things got out of hand that day I kissed him. But it only made my feelings for him more clear; I love him, Brooke. And I can't regret kissing him."

Brooke swallowed, the words dying before she could say anything. She didn't know what to say. She crossed her arms over her chest in defense and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, too, Peyton. I'm sorry that you're miserable with your life and that you have to make yourself believe that you're the victim in everything and that you deserve to have your way after the world has done you so much wrong." She looked away for a second before she met eyes with the fearful blonde. "I let you have Lucas once, and you threw it all away and you crashed and burned. Now that I have him back, I'm not letting him go. So you can keep your feelings, because neither of us want them. I hope you have a nice life." And with that, Brooke stormed out of Peyton's house, feeling better than she had in a long time.

* * *

"I hit Peyton." Brooke said to Haley as she stuffed pie into her mouth.

Haley tripped over her words as she stared at the brunette in shock. "You what?"

Brooke swallowed. "You heard me..."

"W-Why?"

"She kissed Lucas." Brooke said, the words sounding bitter on her tongue.

Haley sighed and leaned against the counter. "I know."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the waitress. "You knew?!"

"I found out along with Nathan at the hospital one day, Lucas was laying into Peyton about it and we walked in on the end of the discussion. I'm glad he told you, I was going to have a word about it with him this afternoon. He made me promise not to tell you, but I didn't want to keep it a secret from you for too long, you know?" Haley tried to explain, noticing the look of betrayal coming from Brooke's doe like eyes.

Brooke groaned and pushed her plate away. "I can't believe everyone knew."

"Not everyone, don't be dramatic. I'm glad you stuck up for yourself." She patted the girl on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't know if I can ever be friends with her again. She told me she loved him."

Haley paled and let out a surprised breath. "Wow, that was a shock. Do you believe her?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, she seemed honest, but I told her to screw her feelings and stay out of mine and Lucas' life. At least our relationship. I love Lucas too, and I've given up so much for Peyton. I at least believe I deserve something; why can't I keep my boyfriend?"

Haley smiled and pushed the pie back towards Brooke. "I'm glad you told her how you felt, you and Lucas are good for each other. You keep him grounded in a way."

"Thanks, tutor girl."

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. I was thinking about making this into a continuous amount of drabbles. Little nitbits here and there. To keep the mood going, I'm not really ready to make this into a story, just for the simple fact I have no ideas. Please let me know if you want something to happen in the upcoming chapters and I'll try my best to make it happen. Thank you to all those who reviewed. You are what keeps this story alive. Thanks again

Jung-Hee


End file.
